


Oh My Regina.... Leather?

by Wickedheartache



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedheartache/pseuds/Wickedheartache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Emma looks in Regina's closet for some reason and finds a pair of her EQ leather pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Regina.... Leather?

Drenched wet isn't Emma's idea of fun. She had just left the Mayor house and was already getting ready to knock on the door. Something Emma really didn't want to do especially after they just had a fight. But it was raining so hard she couldn't see and Emma was starting to get cold from her being soaked to the bone. Taking a deep breath Emma knocked and waited the few minutes for the door to open.

Regina opened the door surprised to see Emma there once again. "Miss Swan? Didn't I just kick you out a few minutes ago?" she asked with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes. "Seems so but it is raining hard and visibility is hard, surely you let me in till it passed?" Regina looked Emma up and down which caused Emma to shift uncomfortable under the Mayors scrutiny gaze. "Very well Miss Swan, please try not to drip all over my carpet" Regina said as she stepped out of the way to let Emma in.

Once Emma had crossed the threshold Regina quickly shut the door. "Follow me Miss Swan," Regina said as she started up the staircase to the second floor. Emma bit her lip before slowly following the Mayor. As much as Emma had been to the house she had never once been upstairs. Emma's hand slowly ran up the smooth banister. As she reached the top of the landing she barely saw Regina walk into the room at the far end off the hall. Sighing Emma headed towards it.

Emma gasped as she realize this was Regina's bedroom. Her eyes took in the simple décor of the room compared to the rest of the house. "Dear please come in, I shall grab you a couple of towels to dry off with, pick something to wear out of my closet, I'll dry your clothes for you" Regina said walking into the joining master bathroom. Emma couldn't say anything and just walked into what she assumed was the closet.

All Emma could see in Regina was nice silk and dress pants or dresses. "Do you not have anything that doesn't have mayor stamped all over it?" she yelled out of the closet. Regina just rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed. "Please do hurry up, I can already see your indention in my carpet from how wet you are!" Regina told her. Emma couldn't stop the chuckle that escape at how wrong Regina just sounded. Ruffling through her closet she finally found one overly sized t-shirt that was definitely not the mayors and definitely not a girls either. So she grabbed that it was long enjoy that she show nothing.

Pulling it off the hanger and that was when she noticed the very black leather pair of pants. Emma's eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOD" she said loud enough for Regina to hear. "What ever is it?" Regina asked bored out of her mind. She knew what was in the closet and there wasn't much for Emma to make that hard of decision. That's when Emma emerged. "You have leather pants Regina?" she asked waving them around.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course Emma would have to find the pants and not leave well enough alone. Regina stood taking the towels and walked up to Emma shoving the towels at her and taking the pants and walking back into the closet to put them back up. "Please go change Emma, your getting the carpet wet" she mutter.

It was time for Emma to roll her eyes. But she quickly went into the bathroom and changed folding her wet clothes and leaving them on the counter. She escaped the bathroom and saw Regina standing in the middle of her room. With a smirk Emma went back into the closet and got the pants again. "Regina put them on!" Emma said. Regina laughed at her. "I am not putting the pants are, dear" she said giving Emma the best hard look she could. Which was easy for Regina when it came to Miss Swan.

Emma stepped closer to Regina. "Put them on," she demanded. "No" Regina easily told her once again. Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina. She was going to see Regina in the pants one way or another. Before she could help herself she tackled Regina onto the bed. Regina let out a gasp as she tried to get the upper hand but Emma already had her pinned down before she could realize what was going on.

Emma was straddling Regina's stomach facing her legs. Emma's own legs were pinning Regina's arms down to her sides. Emma was never more happy that Regina was wearing a dress today because that was one step she didn't have to worry about as she fought the bucking Regina was putting on below her. With great effort Emma manage to finally get both feet into the pants. "Regina stop acting like a child. Stop fighting this" Emma grounded out as Regina's knee came close to making contact with her face.

That just caused Regina to get feistier. Though Regina couldn't help but enjoy the view and feel of Emma's body above her. "You are the one being a child Emma, now get off me," she huffed. Emma didn't listen as she kept pulling the tight pants up the mayors legs. Emma was really enjoying the way Regina's legs looked and feel under her hands as she pull the pants up. "Yes" Emma said as she finally got them on Regina all that was left was zipping and buttoning them.

That was about the time Regina finally got her arm's free from Emma. Regina pushed Emma off of her and quickly got off the bed. "Proud of yourself?" Regina asked as she started towards the closet. "Not yet," Emma called out causing Regina to stop. Emma quickly ran to Regina and lift up the back of the dress to get a look at Regina's ass in the pants. She smacked it and ran to the opposite side of the room. "Now I am proud of myself," Emma smirked.

Regina turned glaring at Emma. "You did not just smack my ass?" Regina asked. Emma just grinned bigger shaking her head yes. "Okay that's it," Regina said as she lunged for Emma this time pinning her to the bed. Emma's hands beside her head and Regina was straddling one of her legs. Regina's own knee come close to Emma's center as her body pressed into hers. "You are not the only one who can play these game's Miss Swan," Regina said as she pressed her lips to Emma's.

At first the kiss was slow but that wasn't enough for Regina so she deepened the kiss and brought her knee into contact with Emma's center feeling just how wet she was through the fabric and her knee grinded into it. Emma gasp at the contact and it took no time before Regina's tongue was in her mouth exploring and dueling with Emma's own tongue. Emma never imagined Regina tasting so good and all Emma wanted to do was touch her all over, but she couldn't with her arms pinned but she did push harder into the kiss and into Regina's body.

Regina knew what Emma wanted but didn't give in to her. Regina left Emma's lips and moved to her neck biting and sucking not caring if their would be marks left behind or not. She heard Emma's whimpers and smirked at it as she moved to the other side of her neck. Regina finally let go of Emma's arm and pushed up the shirt Emma was wearing glad to find there was no bra underneath. It didn't take two seconds before Regina was latched on to her breast pulling the nipple into her mouth.

Regina felt Emma's hands go to her hair urging Regina on. Regina gave her other breast a squeeze before she let that hand wonder down between Emma's legs and inside her underwear. She left her fingers play with the her wet lips. She heard a soft moan escape Emma before Regina slide two fingers inside of Emma's tight center.

Regina quickly found a pace with her fingers as she let her mouth move to the other breast and giving it the exact same attention as she did the other one. Emma's pants and moans were coming quicker and louder as Regina quicken the pace letting her palm rub the bundle of nerves every time Regina thrust harder and deeper into Emma with her fingers. Regina could feel Emma's insides tighten around her fingers as Emma finally fell over the edge.

Regina help Emma through her climax before she took her fingers out of Emma. Regina laid propped up on her side next to Emma watching as the blonde tried to regain her senses. Emma opened her eyes and looked at the woman next to her. "That was so worth the smack on your ass," Emma grinned at her. Regina just rolled her eyes. "I am so glad you think so," Regina stated. "Mhmm, now its time for me to get you out of those pants and just show you what can do with this hands" Emma said. Emma rolled on top of Regina. "Hmm prove your just as good as you think you are," Regina challenged her. "Oh I will." said Emma as she pressed her lips to Regina's once again loving having the mayor beneath her…


End file.
